hypernova_escape_from_hadeafandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: influences
Overview In Hypernova some buildings have a limited range of effect, this is called their influence area. Basic example: if you want a building to receive power from a Relay, then that building must be in the influence area of the Relay. Let's get out of the way first though - some buildings have an unlimited range: *Printamps *The Meteorbot *The Obliterator *The Trapper Basics of influence areas Seeing influence areas Open the influence area panel. It's the button in the top left of the screen. As you can see it has the automatic option and a visibility switch for each of the influence areas. The automatic setting means that the panel will open automatically when relocating buildings. This is very helpful because you always need to be mindful where buildings land and it's not always obvious, especially when landing on the edges of influence areas. Influence area edges For a building to be affected by an influence area, it doesn't need to be fully landed inside of it, the building's selection circle merely touching the influence area is enough. So if you want to maximize the range of your Relays and Purifiers and so on, you should always land them on the edges of influence areas, that way you get the maximum coverage out of them and have them reach as far as possible Relays (power) The Scynthian Mothership, besides being a 3D printer and having drones and purification technology, also has a power generator. But it has a limited range, so to relay power to other parts of the map you will need a building aptly called the Relay. All Relays must connect to the Mothership through other Relays. The first Relay will always be landed in the influence area of the Mothership. Think of the Relay as a water sprinkler, if you want water to run through the sprinkler and into the lawn around, it needs to connect to a water source. Purifiers (air) For Purifiers to work they must be in the influence area of the Mothership or Relay. Since the Mothership is already a Purifier it's efficient to land your first Purifiers outside the Mothership near your first Relays. Population buildings Cribs * All Cribs must be within range of two buildings - the Hydrator (water) and the Grub Hut (food). * If it's not in range of these two buildings population won't start to grow. * If it goes out of range of one of these two buildings, population will start to drop. Booster buildings Booster buildings make life better for colonists. This enables them to multiply faster and more. * For a booster to work on a Crib, that crib must be in the influence area of that booster. * Each booster makes the crib population grow faster and increases its capacity. * Booster buildings do not stack, for example two Educators have the same effect as one Educator. * If you want to maximize the growth speed to 135/min and capacity to 2000 a Crib must be in range of a Grub Hut, a Hydrator, and all the booster buildings: Other buildings Fixycoil Anything in the influence area of the Fixycoil can be repaired by the Fixycoil. But remember that the repair-rate is distributed between buildings, so if you repair two buildings each building will be repaired half as fast! Vigilant The Vigilants are of influence reveals regular resource deposits (Upgraded) and tells you in advance which lairs in-range will attack and where the enemies are. Obliterator missile The range of the Obliterator missile shows the area where the detonation will happen. Maintainer The Maintainer has a giant range, buildings in its influence will not have random fog malfunctions.